Order of the Blood Wrought
The Order of the Blood Wrought were a group of Worgen hunters that originated from the Kingdom of Alterac's mountains. The group was founded after the original members were beset upon by Worgen after seeking asylum in the mountains of Silverpine Forest. Viciously opposed to the Worgen, they under go drastic measures to assure maximum efficiency when hunting their kind. They base themselves primarily within the Isle of Havre, though they are also found within the township of Blutgericht; where they were founded. History The Order of the Blood Wrought was originally simply a group of defector soldiers of Alterac or huntsmen that fled their kingdom during the Second War along with their families after the Alliance were betrayed by Alterac. Fleeing en masse with their families, the like-minded individuals sought asylum within the mountains of Silverpine Forest, away from the eyes of those who might persecute them based on their race. Establishing the township of Blutgericht, Alteraci for Bloodcourt. The township was relatively quiet, able to evade persecution from both the Alliance and the Scourge later on due to their secluded nature within the mountains. However, trouble eventually found its way to Blutgericht in the form of the Worgen. Besetting the town in the night, half of Blutgericht's population was either turned or slaughtered before the worgen were fended off. From that day on, the towns folk lived in fear; boarding up their homes and setting up barricades around the town. As time went on, the Worgen began to wittle away at their numbers. Otto Gorminstein, a former marshal of the Alterac military, rallied together who would follow him on excursions into the mountains and forests to track and hunt the beasts where they lived. The group christened themselves as the Order of the Blood Wrought, and progressively became efficient with killing Worgen. Coating their weapons with Wolfsbane along with various other rituals brought along from mages that had followed their group, the Order protected what remained of their near shattered lives, though it was not enough. Having lost too many, Blutgericht could not work the small fields they had within their canyon and a failure of their crops led to severe famine in the township. In addition, the rituals required to become one of the Blood Wrought had a moderate fatality rate, bleeding them slowly. In time, the remaining members of the town and the order agreed to abandon Blutgericht and set out to sea, hoping to find a new home away from the carnage of the north. They found a home once more on the Isle of Havre; home to the Havren people. The Havre were a small sub culture that had been officially considered a part of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, though they had little to no interaction with the kingdom it's self. As a result, they enjoyed a unique autonomy as they answered to few others than themselves. The Blutgericht survivors were welcomed by the Havrens, giving them shelter and eventually integrating into one another's culture. The Order proceeded to speak of the dangers of the Worgen, and how they had slaughtered so many of their kin. Having never heard of the Worgen and having been cut off from the rest of the world following the Scourging of Lordaeron for the most part, the Havren were easily coaxed into aiding the Alteraci and the isle became the home of the Blood Wrought. Training the islanders, who numbered quite fairly, the Blood Wrought's numbers swelled until they were finally large enough to set off into the mainland again. By the time the Order had returned, the Kingdom of Gilneas had rejoined the Alliance; though the Blood Wrought would hear nothing of civil or non-feral worgen. The Blood Wrought continued their hunt, slaughtering the Worgen even as they bore Alliance colors and eventually reclaimed their abandoned township. Using it as a forward base, Gorminstein declared that all Worgen must die and thhat their allies were fools for trusting them. To further this goal, Gorminstein allied with a group known only as The Coven, an order of only female warlocks that had come to the town without notice. Using their dark powers, they were able to augment the Order; though they did this at a price. Swearing to the Coven's unknown dark master, they slowly began to sink further into damnation for vengeance. Disillusioned with the Order's goals, a small group split off from the Blood Wrought; calling themselves the Bastion of Havre. Led by Jean De'matrise, the Bastion fled from Blutgericht, swearing to liberate Havre from the darkness that the order had fallen sway to. Rituals The Order incorporated several rituals in their day to day. Using magical runes salvaged from texts from Alterac, each piece of their armor was branded with various runes of power to augment their strength. This ritual was later augmented with further runes of the Coven, drawing upon the powers of their dark energy to aid the hunters. The joining ritual of the Blood Wrought consisted of drinking a serum which contained a heavy amount of Wolfsbane. As a result, this would have a 50/50 chance of killing the prospect hunter, as Wolfsbane is still poisonous even if the person is not afflicted. This was meant to show strength and power of the Blood Wrought and to cull the weak; or worse yet, those afflicted. Category:Organizations Category:Destroyed Organizations Category:Order of the Blood Wrought Category:Sanguine Tides